


[白黑魔]2020.01.17.

by Ochirusei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochirusei/pseuds/Ochirusei
Summary: 搞OC。
Kudos: 6





	[白黑魔]2020.01.17.

BG。少量白黑魔。  
预警：OC有姓名。  
一定量的暴力行为。  
关系不对等。  
乳夹……以及各种蛮普通的常见play（

2020.01.17.

丽尔跟在后面，后一步回到住宅区，她踏进房间，反手将房门很普通地关上。  
不寻常的是夏卡，他作为庆功宴上的主角之一，靠过来的酒杯一个接一个，他自觉酒量不能算好，对上每个人只抿半口，但到了最后也还是喝了好几杯的量。丽尔虽然也有过一段嗜酒的日子，如今倒是戒了很久；不过那时的习惯还是改变了她的想法，她多少觉得与其在别人面前喝酒，不如回到自室独自去喝。于是宴会上她很习惯性地缩到大厅角落的阴影里，倾斜阔边帽不去管其他人，一个人一边翻记载着黑魔法的书一边喝果汁。  
回来的路上夏卡用水流环浇自己的脑袋，从濡湿的前发下抬起透澈的眼睛和丽尔对视两秒，接着面无表情地继续在前面走。夜风让他潮湿的头发和衣领干了大半，不算透，从酒馆到丽尔的公寓的路程较短。  
虽然客人比自己更清楚自己家在哪里这件事有点奇怪。

夏卡是来拿材料的，副职炼金术士的丽尔家里总是堆满相关的花草药剂，为了给下一次任务做准备，队里建议她也出一份力。这件事近乎是理所当然地落在了夏卡的肩上，毕竟除了他还有谁愿意招惹这位性格古怪又难伺候的黑魔法师呢。  
夏卡在路上向她要公寓钥匙时她同意了，理由像她的思维一样简单得过分，不过是他脚步快一点，先抵达的时候方便一些。

丽尔被按住半边肩膀压在门板上，那不仅带来了生硬的疼痛，还把她的帽子撞到了地上。  
夏卡逼近她，手指上还套着她家的钥匙环，那在门上敲击出了很细微的声响。  
他屈起手指把金属钥匙取下来捏在食指与拇指之间，抵着她的唇磨蹭几下，强硬地撬开牙关用力压在舌面上，向内试探了一段距离。  
“唔、唔……”  
丽尔呼出热气，舌头只是本能地在动着，但似乎这让他更不满意，反而用指骨更大力地压制回去。被撑开的口没办法好好吞咽唾液，不过十几秒他的手指就全都湿了。  
“既然给了我钥匙，也就是说你想要被我关起来对吧。”  
“嗯、呼……唔？”  
“你看起来很疑惑。不错，疑问和好奇是很好的品质……”不管丽尔是否能理解面前的人醉意还未完全消褪、只是在说着一些逻辑稀薄的话，总之夏卡继续说着。他比起平常要更混乱、粗暴一点；多话，同时也更爱沉默。  
“……啊、但是，你得自己思考，自己思考是很重要的……”  
然后他很突然地不作声了，直直地望着丽尔的眼睛。他抽出钥匙把它随手丢到口袋里，那让丽尔的下巴上被沾上带出来的晶莹唾液。  
接着他侧过头但是停顿了几秒，最终下移一些，对着白皙的脖颈靠上了唇。  
男人混着刺鼻酒味的灼热吐息落在不常见光的细嫩肌肤上，他既不克制也不绅士，肆意地用干燥的唇衔起薄薄的皮肉亲吻吮吸，略显粗糙的舌苔毫不客气地舔过大片区域。他就像粗鲁饥饿的流浪汉对上满满一大盆炖煮熟烂的肉一样，一寸寸一点点地抢夺、索取、品尝、吞噬。  
丽尔感觉自己的脸颊隐隐发热，每次她因为调整呼吸而细微地动着喉咙，夏卡都会抛下自己吻到的区域，移过来轻咬她的喉咙。那熟悉的行为模式和近在咫尺的热度刺激令她的身体诚实地起了反应，腰间的力气像被卸去了一小部分。  
当然，不止如此。  
夏卡早在闭上嘴的五秒后就用另一只手扯下了她的长裤，她那时的身体还僵硬干涩，他的两根手指径直挤进闭合的穴口，在她痛得皱眉的时候已然在其中捣弄了三四个来回。  
身体出于防御机制分泌出粘液的时候，和她感到自己血液流速加快的时候差不多是同时。丽尔感到宽厚有力的、成年男性的手掌紧紧抓住她的肩膀，像要将那儿捏碎一样陷进法袍和肉中。然后身下的手便开始深而用力地抽插起来，他咬住她的脖子，一点儿也不客气，整齐的牙齿死死扣住她，手指跟着连速度也变得更快了。  
“痛……唔。”  
钝的牙齿带来的痛感比索性被刺穿了还要剧烈煎熬，丽尔忍不住抬起手想推开他，但小腹深处却自作主张地荡开酥酥麻麻的甜蜜感受，像是一圈圈涟漪在体内漫开，让她的膝盖也开始酸软无力、几乎要支撑不住了。  
她就是动情了，她的小穴主动地吸吮着那对入侵体内的手指，情欲叫嚣着要她去祈求更多。  
夏卡短暂地松开了她的脖子，那上面留着一圈可怖的白色齿印，中间是紫红的吻痕，没有出血，疼痛长久，三四秒后也没怎么回弹。  
她分泌出的气味糟糕色情的粘液开始多到顺着腿根淌下了。  
夏卡用另外三根手指抵在脂肪丰满厚实的大阴唇上，食指和中指陷进愈发柔软的肉穴里激烈地捣弄运动，击打出飞溅的水沫，响亮的声音也促使她去吸收了更多的快感。  
丽尔扭动着腰发出违背理智的求饶呜咽，肩膀上的手改为按住她的脖颈与锁骨之间，男人转去更随性地啃咬她身体的其他部分。  
“呃、呜呜……先生……”  
她忍不住换成用嘴呼吸，舌头像是为了汲取更多氧气一样探出口腔。  
丽尔恍惚地用手指扣着光滑的门板，似乎在那其上能寻找到什么可以支撑的扶手一样，但自然是一无所获的。  
她发现自己的两粒乳头即便好好地待在柔顺的衣服底下也变得硬挺了，蠢蠢欲动地痒着，想要什么……需要什么……更多的刺激。  
夏卡不知道什么时候松开了对她的桎梏。丽尔软绵绵地靠着门，勉强维持着站立的姿势，但比起双腿，强硬地抵着她的性器官抽插的手才更像是个靠谱支撑。  
她的腿间已经完全因为动情而变得麻木迟钝了，除了酥痒和肿胀的快感以外几乎一无所觉。那强劲而准确的戳刺让她几乎想要发出啜泣般的哭叫，她不断地喘息、调整呼吸，发出气音的呻吟，然而呼吸还是很急促混乱，她真的快要被手指肏到高潮了。  
夏卡抬起她的一条腿，塞入第三根手指，更深地捅进她濒临极限的肉穴深处，没有多久就看到她颤抖着达到高潮，甬道像痉挛一样一阵阵地收缩。  
那双玻璃珠般的眼睛蒙上一层水汽，额发也被汗水打湿了。  
夏卡解开彼此的袍子丢到地上，在那之前从丽尔的腰包中取出两枚夹子，一左一右地夹在她挺立的肉红乳头上。  
她发出很细微的痛呼，然而相对的，在这激烈的疼痛与快感鲜明地占据她的感官中时，她却感到自己的下体像受了什么刺激一样，源源不断地溢出一波又一波的淫液。  
当夏卡勾住她一边的腿弯，将勃起的阴茎塞进流水的小穴里时，她简直像是感觉松了口气，因为这使人躁动难熬的情欲终于有了排解的出口。  
夏卡的手指深深陷进她柔软的白肉中，因为燥热和使劲而喘息。他几乎没有什么表情，只是直勾勾地看着丽尔，看着她细细地颤抖，皱着眉毛，脸颊到耳朵都是红的，而眼睛湿漉漉的，睫毛上沾着汗水的光亮，像小狗一样伸出舌头喘气，没有声音。  
他把手指伸向被撑开得似乎饱和了的穴口，拨开肉瓣，摸到入口上软嫩得不可思议的穴肉，保持着抽插的动作挤进去随性地抠弄、或者绕上半圈。  
“呃！呜、啊、唔唔……”  
阴道高潮即便对丽尔来说也是需要累积的，她还没到高潮，但是穴内又一波波地自行收缩，腰不时弹起，在被粗硬的肉棒操弄的时候轻微地打着颤，隐隐露出欢愉的神色。  
她体内湿滑柔软得过分，细致地缠住入侵者的每一处，透明的粘液在地板上稀落地滴了一小滩，水声比她自己的呻吟声都要吵闹多了。  
夏卡抽出手指，调整了姿势让他们彼此靠得更近，阴阜贴在一起相互挤压磨蹭出更多的快感，阴茎在濒临高潮前不住抗拒颤动的甬道内激烈地顶弄着。  
小腹内饱胀酸麻的快感接连不断，不待消化就又凶猛地冲上来两三波，那让丽尔眼前模糊了。  
她几乎忘记了要怎么呼吸，喉咙里的声带振动出气泡般的短音时才身体本能地吸取些微氧气，那像是在用喉咙呼吸，因为她连发出声音的精力都没有。  
她的身体好像是想哭，死死夹住乳头的夹子被粗暴地拨弄着，指甲在她圆鼓鼓的乳肉上掐出几排没有规则的月牙印记。  
在她的指甲一遍遍不自觉地挠着门板的时候，盛放了过多快感的容器终于破裂了，一股脑地爆发出来。丽尔被肏得发出好几次“嗯”和“啊”的声音，还是气音。  
有什么新的液体被射进身体深处，在最后几下捣弄中和润滑的透明粘液混到一起。

压制住她的人松开手向后退开一点，丽尔还有些朦胧地靠着门，她听到时钟发出整点时的声音。  
考虑到返程时花费的时间，这个点在她的计划里是睡觉的时间。  
性交什么的怎样都好，她只在乎她已经定好的计划。  
“……我去睡了。”  
“嗯，就这样脏兮兮地去睡吗？”  
“……”丽尔沉默下来，大概率就不再开口了。她低着头，伸手拿下乳头上的夹子。  
要去取第二个的时候被夏卡抓住手腕，指尖滑进她的掌心里捉回小小的夹子，对着她微笑：“去洗一下，要不了几分钟的，对吧？”  
“也没必要急着摘下来。”  
他重新夹住那圆润的奶油色乳房的小小顶端，因为是夹在新的角度所以这一次的疼痛也是新鲜的。丽尔闷闷哼了两声，看着他把充血的乳头夹在两指之间扯动，像是在确认会不会松脱。  
……算了，反正无所谓。  
她脱掉靴子，跟在夏卡后面进去浴室。

-  
“先生……我要去睡了。”  
冲完泡沫后想要离开却被搂住腰，丽尔用手抵住夏卡的肩膀，因为他靠得太近的话会撞到乳夹，怪痛的。  
夏卡正用掌心贴在她沾着透明水珠的小腹上揉动，那感觉很奇怪，不能说是难受，倒不如说是因为那温和有力的动作挺舒适的所以才让人难以理解。  
“碍事……”她顿了顿，竟难得有解释的心情，扩展了一下这个单词，“不要碍我的事。”  
“嗯，不管是提前做好计划安排还是按照计划生活都很值得人们尊敬。有很多人只是装模作样地做个样子就以为能提高自己的价值，让自己看起来像是‘更有价值的’人，殊不知像他们这样外强中干的人在明眼人的眼里只不过是个笑话……当然，也不能断言他们都是厚脸皮的人，在那其中也有可悲的、愚昧度日的人，正因为他们一无所有所以才只能做做表面功夫，可是死守着这种‘尊严’，往往只会给身旁的人都带来不幸而已……你也应该去看看人们真实的模样，然后那时候你再回到我身边，再来告诉我、和我讲讲你都看到了什么，也许我还能帮你理清什么思路……”  
夏卡眯起半边眼睛，他一早在路上的时候就不感到醉了，但似乎还残留着微醺的感受，这让他继续无知无觉地絮叨着，用大量的句子作铺垫。  
“对了，在那些不能严格遵守计划的人之中，还有些不过是一时心血来潮的人，他们也许的确是真心渴望自己的生活变得更有条理、自己能够更充分地去利用时间，但在三分钟热度过去之后，时间自然就证明了他们都不拥有这样的能力和定力。或者还有的是太纵容自己了，想要靠制定计划来改变自己，却压根不能成功，这些人的话也不能说完全是他们自己的错，也许是有什么心理上的因素。这的确很复杂，不过如果你真的想去评价一个人的时候，那就更不能只看片面的了……  
“嗯，显然，你和他们都不一样，你是不同的。守时、自律、还有遵循规则，非常好，这些都是很优秀的品质，黑魔你毫无疑问是一个很优秀的人。”  
“……唔。”丽尔闷闷听着，几不可闻地在他说完后应了一声。  
对别人来说基本不能忍受的事情，对她来说倒是奇妙地恰到好处。  
“怎么了？”  
“……”惯常的沉默。  
“所以现在你会为了我腾出你的时间吗？”  
夏卡停下动作，手掌缓缓上移到丽尔的胸口，一点点地向上——饶有兴趣地用指腹滑过在她脖子上那些新旧重叠的红紫淤痕；再向上……反转手背，像托起什么价值昂贵的艺术品一样轻轻托起她的下颌。  
他微笑着对上丽尔被迫抬高的视线，眼里的笑意过多反而让人捕捉不到其他情绪：“你会为我改变你的计划吗？”  
丽尔感到他们的小腿交错、还带着些许潮湿的肌肤贴在一起，他还在目不转睛地将她一切细微地反应收进眼底。  
她的嘴唇犹豫地动了动，发出声音：“如果是必要的……”  
“必要？”注视着她的人好像很惊讶似地扬起眉毛。  
“……不、对，”她放下手，露出些许茫然的表情，“先生，是你的话。”  
“是吗？太好了，真是好孩子。你总是能做出让我高兴的事。”  
夏卡看了丽尔两秒，托着下巴的右手改为用手指捏揉着她红润的唇瓣；左手则越过小腹和阴阜的弧度，轻易地抚弄起她湿热的阴唇，不过却没更深入的触碰，似乎没有做更多的意思。  
“有感觉了吗？”  
他低低地问，右手的手指浅浅刺入她的口腔，又退出来，如此反复。  
他的左手并没有同步伸进小穴，甚至离那儿还有些距离，也不去碰阴蒂，只有右手一次比一次进入地更深。  
“嗯……！呼、唔……”  
丽尔本能地想要用牙齿咬住他的手制止他的行为，但另一种习惯却让她忍不住翘起舌头舔它。  
她感到自己的下身又隐隐约约地溢出粘液，肌肉不断收放着。被摩擦阴唇也很舒服，但是，她渴望有什么东西撑开蠢蠢欲动的内壁、在其中大肆搅弄。对……就像她嘴里的一样。  
“呼……呜呜！呃、嗯唔！！”  
呕吐反射让她喉咙紧缩、泪眼朦胧、反应激烈，呼吸变成需要争取的事，但是却不知不觉地向着异物的方向更近了一些，那小动作曾经让人夸赞过。  
夏卡抽出手的时候带出了细小的水声，和一串因为被手指阻挡而没法照常吞咽的口水。  
“忍不了了？”  
丽尔重重地喘息，腿软地后退两步，靠上墙。她垂着头看着透明的唾液从舌尖和下巴上滴下去，脸上红透了。  
夏卡早已习惯了她冷淡的反应，但还是直直地盯着她。  
“现在已经是什么样子了呢？”  
他的指尖移向穴口，只是稍微触碰到就被入口的嫩肉吮吸着。  
“……”  
“那我只好直接看了。”  
夏卡蹲下身跪立着，温热的呼吸刚好吹拂在丽尔的小腹上。他看向丽尔的腿间，诱人的肉红色性器被自己分泌的透明粘液完全地淋湿了，在浴室的灯光下泛着色情的光泽，亟待蹂躏的穴口翕动着，无声地吐出新的晶亮蜜液来。  
他拨开黏人的小阴唇，将两手的大拇指捅进她的肉穴中，向着不同的方向扒开。覆盖着粘液的内壁的蠕动也被光线暴露出来，他亲眼看着又一波的汁水从深处流淌下来。那火热柔软的甬道的尽头和感触总是令人好奇，尽管他早已体味过很多遍。  
他靠上去把舌头探进其中，那几乎是立刻就引发了这具身体的瑟缩。他忍不住让唇也贴过去吮吸，惊得丽尔仓促地发出失态的呻吟。  
夏卡就近啃咬着组织，盐与糖的淫靡气味令人更加兴奋，他不断舔吸着，制造出响亮而色情的声音，用湿滑的舌头在感觉敏锐的肉穴入口内画着圈。  
丽尔从漏出第一声呻吟时就无法再让自己停下，她一直低低地用鼻腔哼出甜腻的声音，太过强烈的快感让她的声音抖得像是在哭泣，意识也有一些模糊了，像是能接收到的知觉都被快感占据了一大半。  
“呃呜……嗯、哈啊、呜呜……”  
她本能地扭动着腰向后退去，那动作一点点明显，最终被夏卡发现，用两手制住胯，将有力的手指陷进软弹的臀肉中。  
夏卡收回舌头，鼻梁顶开肉瓣，舌头再沿着露出的那道缝隙一路舔到顶。  
“咿呜！”丽尔的腰猛地弹了一下，肩胛骨都耸了起来。  
他开始把小阴唇也含在嘴中吮吸，舌尖拨弄着兴奋膨胀的阴蒂，不时也滑回小穴中戳刺两下。  
最后他还是用手指分担了插穴的动作，一边让手指插出咕啾咕啾的水声，一边用牙齿粗暴地碾磨着阴唇。他急促温热的呼吸洒在丽尔的性器上，轻咬了下阴蒂。  
“呜……哈、呼……”  
下肢肌肉的频繁紧绷放松花费了丽尔许多力气，她喘息着感到夏卡在故意捉弄自己，她听到自己的身体在快要承受不住的快乐的浪潮中挣扎、想要她吐出“不”的发音示弱，但她为此感到困惑：此前，不管是和谁、进行到哪一步，她都从来没有说过这个字。她实在不知道毫无所谓的性交到底有什么需要特别去制止的理由。  
她单纯地不能理解自己的身体为什么开始屈服了……  
“黑魔。”  
夏卡唤了一声，对着丽尔最有感觉的地方反复戳弄，舌尖来回刺激着，看着她再一次在自己面前狼狈地攀上高潮，全身控制不住地颤抖。  
他站起身，手指在绞紧的穴内再多抽插了几下。“啊啊呜…”他的小狗发出最后一点微弱可怜的叫声，吐着舌头喘息，用湿漉漉的眼睛望着他。  
“先生……”她抽了下鼻子，“夏、卡……唔……”  
夏卡注视着汗珠从丽尔的额上滚落，在她平复后将她乳头上的夹子取下来。他有记得要动作轻柔，但她的皮肤相当亲和这小小的道具，离开令她发出吃痛的闷哼。  
红红的乳头看起来可怜极了，各自被小夹子烙下两个凹痕，看起来像是要出血，但现在取得及时，倒也还算坚强。  
夏卡只是对它吹了口气，丽尔就敏感地向后缩了缩。于是他用手掌托住她的乳房推揉，低头用舌头卷住颤巍巍的乳头舔舐吮吸。  
“呜……呜、疼……”  
然而奇妙的酥麻快感和激烈的疼痛仍然不依不饶地追上来。  
夏卡顺手打开了淋浴器，在温热的水帘中抬起眼皮看她。  
“怎么，你没办法离开它了？”

-  
“夏卡……呃、夏卡……”  
丽尔在高潮前迷蒙地呢喃着身上人的名字。那对她来说有什么意义吗？更多的倾向于是一种学舌。  
她高高地挺起腰，因为两手的手腕被绑缚在一起，所以只能屈起手指去勾头顶的枕头、再紧紧攥住。  
恍惚的视线对上夏卡的眼睛，才发现他又在注视自己，她眨了眨眼，视线慢慢飘向了他处。那张缺乏变化的脸上只是在莹蓝的晨光中露出更加游离在外的表情。  
就像是在刻意制造安静与死寂。夏卡慢慢轻抚着她细白的脖颈。

今天把门锁上吧。  
夏卡咬着金属的钥匙，冰凉的铁片紧紧卡在牙齿之间、贴着下唇，他用舌头弹动，在铁的味道里思考着。  
不对，要不三个月吧。  
有什么所谓呢，毕竟除了他还有谁会在乎这么一个不合群的野法师？

-  
fin  
-  
一点毫无影响的设定补充：感情进展或许是中后期，夏卡对丽尔还没有改称呼，反而是丽尔先有了点概念。（明明根本就不会填剧情方面的坑，只会不停地拿他俩搞黄色  
以及，  
一本正经说胡话人设  
+  
喝醉了会变絮叨设定  
=  
草生


End file.
